squirrelandhedgehogfandomcom-20200213-history
Against the Enemies
' 'is the thirtieth episode of the show . Summary Dr. Huinjogjebi orders Geumsaegi to return Commander Jogjebi's pistol so that his audio bug can be extracted and determine if Geumsaegi or Mulmangcho is his enemy. Geumsaegi complies, tossing the pistol to the old weasel who immediately orders his arrest. The weasels dogpile on Geumsaegi who fights back, able to throw off his assailants. Meanwhile, Commander Goseumdochi is horrified to learn that Huinjogjebi is not only alive and well, but has a powerful weapon hidden on his island. Bamsaegi explains that it's for that reason Geumsaegi chose to remain behind, taking up the role of Special Aide once again. Commander Darami is concerned for Geumsaegi's safety as this time he doesn't have Juldarami to support him as Goseumdochi reads Geumsaegi's letter describing the situation. Dr Huinjogjebi encourages Geumsaegi to confess to being a Flower Hill spy before he listens to the audio. Geumsaegi stubbornly insists Mulmangcho is the spy. Huinjogjebi decides to play the recording and discover once and for all if Geumsaegi is telling the truth. Geumsaegi watches nervously as the audio file is placed inside the player. However, the audio is badly garbled from water damage and Huinjogjebi is startled when a gunshot recording plays loud and clear, amusing the weasels. Geumsaegi laughs and reasons if he where a scout, he would have fled when he had the chance. Huinjogjebi is not entirely convinced, looking at Mulmangcho's note as Geumsaegi suggests they focus on following him to the Wolf Unit base and arresting him. Huinjogjebi takes a sudden leave, a soldier explaining he tends to rest by the sea whenever he has a lot to consider. On his boat ride to his resort, Huinjogjebi struggles over discovering who the spy is. His Chief of Staff suggests simply killing them both. Huinjogjebi replies that it would solve nothing as they have one, with the other having escaped. The Chief informs him that if Mulmangcho IS the spy, he could cause a lot of trouble running around with the Wolves. Finally conceding, Huinjogjebi decides he will send a liaison to the Wolf Unit to perform an investigation, selecting his Chief of Staff to go. His Chief does not take kindly to the order and silently implies ill intent towards Huinjogjebi. Back inside the base, Geumsaegi demands to know for how long he will be kept as a prisoner. Huinjogjebi tells him to relax and give him time to "distinguish" Geumsaegi is caught off guard and wonders what he means by "distinguish". Huinjogjebi orders his Chief to prepare to leave, but the Chief intends to send his own informer instead. A nervous but helpful weasel guide approaches Geumsaegi and offers to take him to a place where he can relax. Geumsaegi decides he would like to go fishing, and the weasel leads him to the shore where he can obtain a rod and enjoy himself. A group of weasels are enjoying themselves, catching plenty of fish for fun and for the restaurants to feed the unit. A particular weasel catches a goby fish but immediately has it confiscated by a supervisor. He claims the goby is the chief of staff's favourite fish and as he is heading off to the Wolf Unit shortly, he should have it - before turning his back and gobbling it down himself. Taking in the helpful piece of information, Geumsaegi gets his fishing rod and points out where he intends to fish. The weasel guide wonders if he should perhaps fish whilst he is here as well. Geumsaegi quickly catches himself another goby which the supervisor notices. He approaches Geumsaegi and orders him to hand it over. Geumsaegi refuses to be bullied by the supervisor, stating he is bringing the goby to Huinjogjebi. The supervisor scoffs, stating Huinjogjebi isn't the boss, the Chief of Staff is. Geumsaegi pounces on the supervisor, beating him to a pulp and holding his face beneath the water, demanding to know what he means by that. The supervisor admits that the Chief is to travel to the Wolf Unit to reveal Geumsaegi's presence and that the weasel unit as a whole have little to no faith in Huinjogjebi as he is old and sickly, preferring the younger, stronger Chief. Geumsaegi orders him to tell him where the Chief is now and is told he is at the officers beach restaurant. Geumsaegi approaches his guide and asks to be taken the beach restaurant. The guide hesitates, saying only high ranking officials can dine there. But after a quick threat, he relents and drives Geumsaegi there. The restaurant is full of weasels eating and laughing, being served by pretty mouse girls, but everyone stops and stares when Geumsaegi enters. He approaches the chief's table and asks to join them. The Chief sarcastically allows him to sit. Geumsaegi complies and is immediately brought a drink by one of the mouse girls. Accepting the drink, Geumsaegi announces Huinjogjebi is planning a massive party to celebrate their eventual occupation of Flower Hill. The officers at the table scoff, laughing at Huinjogjebi's expense, amused at the idea that an "old cripple" could plan anything. The Chief of staff orders his fish to be brought, but is told that the supervisor has yet to return with his catch. Geumsaegi wipes his mouth with a napkin and in doing so discretely pulls forth an audio bug which he hides at their table before excusing himself for some fresh air. As soon as Geumsaegi is out of earshot, the Chief asks the guide why Geumsaegi is here, and is told that he was threatened. Guemsaegi listens to the bug as he leaves and discovers that Huinjogjebi is planning to join forces with the Wolves. An officer exclaims he was a previous liaison and was near beaten to death when he tried to contact them last. But the Chief announces he doesn't plan on joining forces at all, thinking they can defeat Flower Hill alone with their special weapon. The Chief announces he will sabotage their meeting with the Wolves so that they will never consider joining forces. the other weasels agree but decide Huinjogjebi must be eradicated first so that they might have a competent leader. The conversation stops as Geumsaegi confronts them in person, kicking over their dining table, feigning rage at their impending betrayal. They scoff at him, telling him he no longer has special consideration as Commander Jogjebi's Special Aide and a fist fight erupts. As bottles and chairs fly, the mouse girls scatter in fear and hide huddled together from the violence. The Weasel Guide quickly calls Huinjogjebi to report the incident but is knocked out. But regardless, Huinjogjebi approaches with armed escort. Geumsaegi appears to have gained control of the situation with a firearm and orders them to repeat their admission of betrayal. Huinjogjebi becomes enraged and draws his own weapon, demanding an explanation. Geumsaegi informs him that the Chief of Staff and his officers where plotting to kill him and sabotage the meeting with the Wolves. The officers deny the accusation, insisting Geumsaegi is lying so Huinjogjebi turns to the guide and orders him to tell the truth or die. The guide nervously insists he was too busy eating and wasn't paying attention to the conversation. Unconvinced, Huinjogjebi fires in his direction until the guide cries that he will talk. The Chief of staff draws his gun to silence the guide but his hand is shot by Geumsaegi, The guide tells Huinjogjebi of the plot to overthrow him, the name calling, the intent to sabotage their liasion. One of the officers begins to panic and faints and the other quickly turn on the Chief, claiming he made them do it. Huinjogjebi shoots the Chief multiple times point black and watches as his corpse falls off the side of the railings into the sea. He then turns to the rest of the officers and executes them one by one. He thanks Geumsaegi, but is told to shut up. Huinjogejbi admires his strong will and guts and sees why Jogjebi selected him as a Special Aide. Huinjogjebi announces he plans to send Geumsaegi as liaison to speak with the wolves, but Geumsaegi states as a suspected Flower Hill spy, he can't. When Huinjogjebi brushes it off as a simple misunderstanding, Geumsaegi reminds him he has nothing to show them that the Weasels have the strength worthy of being allied with. Huinjogjebi thinks for a moment, wondering if he can trust Geumsaegi with his secrets. Geumsaegi points out that twice he has proven his loyalty, and so Huinjogjebi relents and shows him a DVD containing footage of their new weapon, the Iron Crow. It is a large crow-shaped contraption capable of locking on to a cluster of enemy units and destroying them with lasers which emit from the underbelly. Their armor can withstand several thousand rounds of mounted minigun ballistic fire. Geumsaegi announces he is confident he can make a case for union with the wolves and to celebrate, Huinjogjebi throws a party where Geumsaegi is formally announced as the new Chief of Staff. Some of the weasels are surprised that a "field mouse" is the new Chief, but those who witnessed the incident at the restaurant commend Geumsaegi's martial talent and loyalty. As a toast is held in his honor, Geumsaegi thinks on how he can now seize his chance to rescue Dr. Dudeoji from the wolves. Back in Cherry Valley, Commanders Goseumdochi and Darami listen to Bamsaegi and Murori plead their cases to be deployed as scouts to support Geumsaegi. Both are willing to risk their lives for the mission and reason their time on Huinjogjebi's island have given them plenty of info on their surroundings. Commander Darami however reveals that they would not be scouting on Huinjogjebi's island, but in the Wolves territory, which would be far more dangerous. Undeterred, Murori and Bamsaegi swear to keep the mission in their hearts and agree to be deployed. Huinjogjebi's launchpad opens and one of his Iron Crows emerges, ready for takeoff. He waves Geumsaegi goodbye as he boards. As he soars through the sky, Geumsaegi reflects on the brief chain of events that has led to him returning to duty so quickly. Characters Heroes *Geumsaegi *Bamsaegi *Murori *Commander Darami *Commander Goseumdochi Villains *Dr. Huinjogjebi Production notes Songs * The Lily of the Valley Transcript Gallery Against the Enemies/Gallery Trivia Category:Series 2 Episodes